


Stealing a Moment

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fem Galolio, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Intimacy, Kinktober 2020, Married Couple, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio steals a private moment with her wife in a busy changing room while dress shopping.Kinktober day 3: public
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stealing a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this one is.... so soft. they're lesbians, harold.

Lio is bored. Not phenomenally bored, not enough to want to cause chaos just for something to look at, but bored enough that she no longer has any interest in the mission. The mission, of course, is finding Galo a suitable dress to wear to Gueira and Meis’s wedding. Lio hadn’t expected Galo to take it so seriously, but here they are in a busy sort-of-upscale department store Aina had recommended, sequestered in a changing room with a half-dozen dresses and a very loud line outside. Galo twists in front of the mirror, taking in the swish of the skirts on this dress—it’s blue floral print with spaghetti straps. Lio tips her head back against the stall wall, seated in the corner, and hums her approval.

“You said that about all of them,” Galo whines. “I want to look good and you’re not helping.”

“I _am_ helping,” Lio denies automatically, even though she knows she isn’t. “Everything looks good on you.”

“I don’t want to look too mannish,” Galo says, turning her body this way and that in the mirror. Lio hums again, this time in consideration. From that angle of concern, the spaghetti straps do nothing to hide Galo’s incredibly well-built shoulders and back.

“Do you _feel_ mannish?” Lio asks.

Galo frowns and shrugs her amazing shoulders, then holds up a hand and wiggles it in the “so-so” motion. Lio pushes off the wall and stands with a smooth roll of her body.

“I can help with that,” she purrs, pressing herself fully against Galo’s front, one hand cupping Galo’s cheek, the other resting on her thigh just above the hem of her dress.

“Lio,” Galo whines quietly, “there’s _people_ right there.”

“So?” Lio goes up on her tiptoes to nibble Galo’s earlobe. “I think you like the idea of me taking you, just slipping inside you, while there are people five feet away who have no clue.”

Galo makes a soft, high-pitched noise and Lio backs her up against the mirror. “Stay quiet, baby,” Lio whispers. “I’ll make a woman of you.”

She rucks up the hem of the dress ever so slightly and then skims her hand up Galo’s muscular thigh until she gets to the line of Galo’s panties. She traces her finger along the crease of Galo’s thigh then dips down between her legs, running her fingertips over the hot, soft flesh of Galo’s lips over the thin barrier of her panties. Galo lets out a shuddering sigh, her hands coming up to rest on Lio’s shoulders, fingers toying with the ends of Lio’s hair.

Some woman laughs loudly just outside the door and Galo tenses, sucking in a nervous breath. “Relax, baby,” Lio croons in a low voice, finding the slight, hard bump of Galo’s clit and circling around it with one finger. Galo muffles a whine by bowing her head and burying her face in Lio’s hair. Lio plucks at the strip of fabric keeping her from Galo’s sex, sliding her fingers under it to dip her fingers into the slick arousal between Galo’s lips. Lio groans at the feeling, pressing her mouth against the bare skin beneath Galo’s collarbone. “Beautiful, Galo, you feel beautiful.”

Leisurely, Lio slides one finger into Galo’s hot, soft body and pumps it in and out twice, reveling in the absolutely luxurious feeling of Galo’s insides. Galo hums into Lio’s hair, her fingers idly scratching at Lio’s scalp. It’s far too slow and loving for a quickie in a public changing room, and Lio doesn’t give a damn. She pushes in another finger and Galo opens up wonderfully for her, hugging and clinging to her fingers like plush velvet.

Someone knocks on the door and Galo bites back a yelp, tightening harshly around Lio’s fingers. “Occupied,” Lio calls, relieved when her voice comes out totally normal.

“Can you hurry up? There’s a lot of people waiting out here,” a woman calls back, sounding on the edge of irritation.

“Sorry, we’re trying to choose a dress for a friend’s wedding,” Lio replies, trying to sound as saccharine and contrite as possible. It seems to work, because the woman doesn’t pester them anymore. 

“We shouldn’t,” Galo whispers anxiously.

Lio shushes her and thrusts her fingers in languorously, easily working a third finger in to try to soothe Galo. It works to a degree, Galo’s pussy relaxing around Lio’s fingers and her muscular frame leaning more heavily on Lio, trusting that her wife will take care of her. She puffs sweet little whines into Lio’s hair, satisfaction positively dripping off of her as Lio gently works her fingers in and out, mouthing and pressing kisses against Galo’s skin. “You feel amazing, Galo. I could do this forever,” she murmurs.

There’s no point to this. Galo won’t come like this, they both know. But that’s not the point. It’s just for the thrill of doing something so intimate in a place so public; it’s for breaking the taboo of the bedroom; it’s for being able to love and worship her wife’s body anytime and anywhere. It’s about making Galo feel good, filling her in the way that makes her go soft and content.

Lio turns her head and leans up further to kiss Galo softly and sloppily, in a delightfully unfocused and unhurried way, like they’re the only ones in the world and there aren’t fifteen strangers standing just on the other side of the very flimsy stall door. The thought sends a little thrill through Lio, makes her smile into the kiss and wiggle her fingers inside Galo, drawing a gasp out of her. “Mm, Lio,” she hums, “you’re so naughty.”

“I am,” Lio giggles quietly against Galo’s lips.

“Ma’am? We need this stall for other customers,” a woman’s voice cuts in authoritatively, breaking the little cocoon of isolation that had surrounded the women.

“Right, sorry! We’ll be right out! We had a lot of dresses to try!” Lio chirps back, then grimaces. Galo snorts.

“So, are you going to take your fingers out of me?” she asks. Lio withdraws and sucks her fingers thoroughly clean with a wink.

“We’ll finish this later,” she promises. They gather up the dresses and Lio pulls one out of the stack in Galo’s arms—it’s a navy blue A-line with a deep V neck and cap sleeves. “This one looked the best on you.”

Galo smiles. “Perfect.”

Then they step out into a crowd of shoppers, none of them the wiser, grinning at each other with their shared private thrill.


End file.
